Mi Preparatoria es Horrorosa
by Blanca-san
Summary: Naruko acaba de conocer a la chica nueva, pero lo que ella no esperaba es que gracias a ella se enamoraría de Sasuke, de nuevo. SasuFemNaru, M por lenguaje y posibles lemons, otras parejas. Como siempre no sé escribir summaries. No me odien TT.TT


Mi Preparatoria es Horrorosa

_Itálicas_: el personaje está pensando.

Mayúsculas: El personaje esta gritando.

Comillas (""): el personaje está hablando.

Subrayado: Texto de escritos/Conversaciones.

Un poco o mucho Ooc.

Participación de Ocs (descuiden no son muchos)

* * *

"¡Minako-chan, ya despierta!" Dijo una voz desconocida.

"¿¡Nani! ¿Quién eres?" pregunto una sobresaltada joven de cabellos rojizos-anaranjados.

"Oh si, el golpe de tu cabeza… ¿No recuerdas donde estas?" Le pregunto una castaña con una cebolla en cada lado de su cabeza.

"Hmm, me temo que no."

"Minako-chan, estas en el Internado Femenino de Konoha. Soy Tenten, tu compañera de departamento." Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

"Oh, ya recuerdo, mi querida madre y su esposo me mandaron aquí. Demo, ¿Cómo me golpee la cabeza?"

"Oh, eso…" Dijo tratando de ahogar una risilla. "Te caíste con Naruto."

"¿Naruto? ¿Cómo pasta de pescado?" Pregunto estúpidamente, provocando que su compañera se carcajeara.

"No. Naruto es un chico, idiota, demo es un chico." Dijo con una sonrisa, como si recordara algún suceso con él.

"Ah" Alcanzo a decir antes de que la puerta de su habitación se abriera repentinamente. Volteo y se encontró con una rubia sonriente.

"¿Ya están listas?" Pregunto sonriente.

_Creo que aquí es sonrisas, flores y corazoncitos, no creo soportar estos 3 años…_ "Huum ¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Minako.

"Soy Namikaze Naruko, y ¿tú? Cuando llegaste estabas inconsciente. Dattebayo."

"Karyuu Minako."

"Bien Minako-chan, basta de presentaciones que muero de hambre." Dijo la castaña

"Hai, solo déjenme tomar una ducha rápida y nos vamos. Por cierto ¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Es domingo 1 de agosto, mañana inician las clases." Contesto la ojiazul mientras salía para también arreglarse.

"Tu ropa esta en el closet y los cajones." Agrego Tenten y se retiro. Minako suspiro y se dirigió al baño.

_Estupido padrastro, es que acaso mi madre no puede ver, que la vibora de Orochimaru la esta usando? que solo se intereso en ella por la gran empresa familiar que mi padre me dejo?_

_Kami-sama, ni siquiera es atractivo, parece mas una mujer, y su lengua, que asco. Demo estoy mas que feliz de ya no vivir bajo el mismo techo._

Salió de su habitación y vio que sus dos compañeras le esperaban.

"Gomen-nasai."

"Descuida Mina-chan, solo vayamos, muero por comer ramen." Contesto la rubia y pronto salieron de su departamento. Minako miraba todo con admiración, al parecer no era del todo un internado su preparatoria, era mixta, pero los departamentos de hombres y mujeres estaban a cada extremo del gran recinto.

Caminaron hasta llegar al centro, donde se divisaba un gran edificio y una pequeña cafetería a su comparación. Entraron y lo primero que vieron, fue un perro ladrarles, o al menos solo a Minako.

"¡Oi Kiba controla a Akamaru!" Exclamo Tenten.

"Tu perro es problemático." Dijo un joven a espaldas del susodicho.

"Huum, ¿quiénes son ellos?" Pregunto aturdida la pelirroja-anaranjada **(1)**.

"¿Quieres saber el nombre que gritaras toda la noche?" Pregunto osado el joven con marcas rojas en la cara. A Minako se le salto una vena de la frente y comenzó a tronarse los dedos de una mano.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunto enfurecida. Naruko también comenzó a tronarse los dedos y a decir palabras ininteligibles.

"Tranquilízate Mina-chan, Kiba es así…" Dijo la ojicafé mandándole kunais con los ojos al joven.

"Fáltame el respeto una vez mas y será lo último que hagas." Dijo seca la ojimorada **(2)**.

"Era juego nena." Intento verse tranquilo, pero unas cuantas gotas de sudor se escurrían desde su frente.

"Venga quítate del camino Kiba." Rugió la rubia mientras su estómago gruñía. El extraño muchacho a espaldas de Kiba lo empujó y salieron seguidos de Akamaru. Minako y Tenten eran arrastradas adentro de la cafetería, mas Minako alcanzo a gritarle a Kiba.

"¡Esto todavía no ha terminado!" Agito su puño en amenaza, sin embargo pronto golpeo a alguien.

"Kuso Minako, no quieres que coma o ¿qué?" Dijo molesta la ojiazul mientras volteaba a ver a quien golpeo su nueva amiga. Y no le agrado quien fue.

"Gomen-ne Naruko-chan." Dijo intentando bajar la rabia de la rubia, pero esta no se aplaco, volteo y vio el porqué, había golpeado en la nariz a una versión masculina de la ojiazul.

"Huum, sumimasen, ¿Estás bien? No creí haberte golpeado tan fuerte."

"Hai, no te preocupes." Dijo el rubio que le daba una gran sonrisa, igual a la de Naruko.

"¿Estás seguro onii-chan~?" Pregunto la rubia.

"Hey, ¿Qué onda Naruko-chan? Creí que ya habías comido."

"Ojalá, Mina-chan se tardo una eternidad ttebayo~" Gimoteo. "Mina-can, él es mi hermano, Naruto. Naruto ella es mi nueva compañera, Minako-chan."

"Gusto en conocert-" dijo la pelirroja-anaranjada dándole la mano al rubio.

"¡TÚ!" Grito Naruto apuntándola. "¡Ayer me caí por tu culpa!"

"Así que tú fuiste el tipo que no se fijo por donde iba. Pues arigatou, estuve inconsciente hasta hace una hora." Dijo entre dientes.

"Woah, por tu culpa me dieron una paliza." Se quejo. "Aun así, sumimasen ttebayo, si hubiera visto por donde iba no nos hubiéramos caído." Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca y le sonreía avergonzado.

"Está bien, con que te hayas disculpado." Le dijo dándole una sonrisa tímidamente.

"Basta de disculpas, tengo hambre." Gimoteó la rubia.

"Huum etto, creo que ya me tengo que ir." Dijo algo sonrojada la ojivioleta mientras era arrastrada hacia una mesa.

"Nos vemos después ttebayo." Dijo Naruto moviendo la mano despidiéndose. "A fin de cuentas ya sé dónde vives." Murmuro por lo bajo.

* * *

"¿Te gusto o no mi onii-chan?" Pregunto la ojiceleste burlona, mientras tomaba más ramen del bol.

"¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Apenas le conozco!" dijo ruborizada.

"Iie, iie estas mintiendo." Dijo Tenten burlona.

"Oh si, pues, me iré a darle una tunda al imbécil del chico con el perro."

"¿Kiba-kun?" Preguntaron a unísono.

"¿Colmillo huh? Le tirare todos los dientes." Dijo tronándose los dedos.

"Naah descuida el no es una amenaza, o al menos ya no." Dijo Tenten tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. "Después de todo..." Giro la castaña hacia la rubia. "Creo que le gustaste a Naru-chan." Provocando que la ojiazul se atragantara con el bocado de ramen que tenía en la boca.

"¿E-estás bien?" Pregunto la ojimorada.

"Ni se te ocurra ponerle las manos encima a mi onii-chan." Dijo apuntándola amenazadoramente.

"Huum son iguales ese par, ¿verdad?" Sudo una gota la pelirroja-anaranjada.

"Es lo que todos decimos." Dijo la ojimarron que ya había terminado.

"Yare yare, y ahora ¿qué hacemos?" Pregunto la ojivioleta que estaba saliendo de la cafetería.

"Huum, ni idea y tu ¿Naru-chan?"

"Quiero dormir, mañana será un día muy largo." Contesto la ojiazul.

"Demo Mina-chan, no tiene su uniforme." Contesto Tenten.

"Entonces ustedes 2 vayan por el uniforme y me alcanzan en el departamento." Contesto la peliamarilla.

"Muy bien." Contesto de ipso facto la castaña. Y con esto salió disparada arrastrando a Minako desprevenida.

* * *

"Oi ¿¡En verdad era necesario eso!" dijo iracunda la pelirroja-anaranjada, mientras se limpiada la tierra de sus pantalones.

"No, demo no hubiera sido divertido, o acaso ¿no te pareció graciosa la cara de Rock Lee?"

"Ugh, ni me lo menciones con su 'yosh' y 'esa chica tiene mucha juventud', fue horripilante." Dijo con un estremecimiento de solo recordarlo.

"Hubieras visto como estuvo con Sakura…"

"¿Quién es Sakura?"

"Hmm… Mañana lo sabrás, pero te recomiendo que no te despegues de nosotras o mejor dicho de Naruko, yo estoy un año por delante, también intenta hacer platica con Hinata, es tímida pero muy amable una vez que la conoces."

"Uh-oh, ¿no sabes quienes estarán en mi clase?"

"Es un hecho que Naruko, hmm, Hinata, Sasuke, Choji, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba y Naruto-kun~"

"Venga ya… ¡Que no me gusto!" dijo sonrojada.

"Tu sonrojo me dice todo lo contrario." Dijo sonriente. "Demo, no le diré nada de esto a Naruko o a Naruto."

"Confiaré en ti." Dijo renuente. "Vayamos por el estúpido uniforme."

* * *

_Uff, creo que ya es hora de entrar…_ Abrió lentamente la puerta para ser recibida por un hombre ligeramente alto de tez morena, en el puente de su nariz tenía una larga cicatriz.

"Tú has de ser la nueva estudiante, ¿no es así?" Le pregunto sonriente.

"Huum… si…"

"Alumnos denle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera. Por favor preséntate."

"Soy Karyuu Minako." Contesto fuerte y seguramente, mas ningún alumno le prestó atención, salvo Naruko y su hermano.

"¿Podrías decirnos tus intereses?"

"Me gusta Mayday Parade, Asking Alexandria, Bullet for My Valentine, Three Days Grace, Red, leer, escribir y dibujar." Dijo con una leve sonrisa, y obtuvo el interés de otros cuantos, del tal Kiba, del chico que lo acompañaba en la cafeteria, de un chico azabache, una rubia que estaba del lado de una pelirrosa, y otra chica peliazul de ojos aperlados.

"Muy bien, Minako-chan, que te parece si te sientas al lado de Naruto. No tienes ningún inconveniente, ¿verdad Naruto?"

"No, no, ttebayo."

"Yare, yare, creo que ya sabes donde vas." Dijo sonriéndole nuevamente. La ojimorada se dirigió al asíento derecho del rubio, extrañada.

"Huum... Naruto-sa-"

"Solo dime Naruto." Le corrigio.

"Naruto, ¿por qué sonríe tanto nuestro sensei?"

"¿Iruka-sensei? Nunca lo había notado." Dijo sonriente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Demo, es un gran sensei, te caera bien, dentro de poco."

"Huum... BieeEEEEEEEEEEEN. ¿¡Oi que te sucede!" Grito a todo pulmón encarando a un joven azabache que le había picoteado el hombro.

"Estas en mi lugar." Dijo secamente.

"Disculpame, demo no veo en ninguna parte escrito 'Trasero de Pato'." contesto como veneno al ver su corte de pelo. Obtuvo inmediatamente a un Naruto carcajeandose y las miradas de odio de varias chicas como la rubia y la pelirrosa.

"¿Oi quien te crees para hablarle así a mi novio?" Pregunto la pelirrosa.

"¡Basta!" Dijo Iruka autoritariamente.

"Demo sensei..." Intento decir la ojiverde.

"Nada Sakura. Sasuke sientate al otro lado de Naruto, yo mismo le pedi a Minako que se sentara ahí."

"Hn." Y con eso se sento al lado izquierdo del rubio, que seguia sacando una que otra risa.

"Eso estuvo increible Mina-chan." Dijo aun riendo. "Nunca había visto a una chica hablarle así a Sasuke."

"Así que él es Sasuk-"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Interrumpio el azabache.

"Si, si como sea." Le contesto tratando de restarle importancia. "Sasuke 'Trasero de Pato' el chico que tiene cientos de fangirls, creo que sere odiada estos 3 años. Demo vivire con ello, menos mal que a Tenten y a Naru-chan, no les guste."

"Bromeas asesinaria al teme, si a Naruko le llegase gustar."

"Y harías bien."

"Estoy aqui, baka." Contesto el ojinegro.

"Por desgracia." Contesto la pelirroja-anaranjada. "Dime Naru-kun~" dijo recargandose al banco. "¿Siempre es así de fastidioso?" Pregunto en un lloriqueo mientras sus senos se pronunciaban con la blusa blanca que traia.

"Huum, huum, s-si, s-siempre es así, con el tiempo lo ignoraras."

"Naruto y Minako, ¿ya han terminado?" Pregunto Iruka irritado, ese par no dejaba de murmurar cosas.

"Hai." Dijeron seriamente a unisono.

"Creo que ya no podremos hablar." Dijo a lo bajo el ojiazul, pesaroso.

"No, esta clase es aburrida y estoy adelantada 6 meses." Escribio la ojivioleta mientras le daba la libreta.

"Demo, yo no, y la verdad no soy muy bueno en la escuela."

"Descuida, te explicare lo que no entiendas. Y a parte es tutoria, la clase que los maestros utilizan para intentar hacer un lazo, maestro-alumno, aunque en mi opinión es perdida de tiempo, demo mejor para nosotros :D"

"Bien. ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Hmm... Hablame de la paliza que te dieron xD"

"Hmm... Me la dio el bastardo de al lado, porque supuestamente molestaba a su novia."

"¿Y es cierto?"

"¡Nooooo! Sakura, me ha gustado y todo, demo al ser novia de Sasuke, mi mejor amigo, le deje de hablar. No queria que el teme pensara mal o algo por el estilo."

"Ugh... Cada vez me agrada menos."

"¿En verdad eres una chica?"

"En carne y hueso... Y bueno organos xD"

"Nunca creí llegar a conocer a una chica que odíase a Sasuke en tan poco tiempo, mi hermana comenzo a odiarlo desde los 9 y lo conoció ¡a los 6!"

"Bueno, es que no soy como las otras chicas, a mi, ese teme no mueve mi mundo y mi mundo tampoco gira en él."

"Woah, palabras muy serias... No te vayas a morder despues la lengua... Todas caen ante Sasuke... Desafortunadamente."

"Yo Karyuu Minako, jamás, de los jamáses me llegara a gustar ese teme... A parte tengo... Je je novio~" escribio con un corazoncito el punto de la 'i' en 'novio', pudo notar que Naruto al leerlo se le tensaban los hombros y la mano que sostenia el lápiz se cerraba con fuerza, astillando el objeto.

"Demo, ¿por qué te mandaron aquí?" Escribio gruesamente.

"Mi padrastro se entero y convencio a mi madre de mandarme a estudiar lejos. Aunque no vivo tan lejos de aqui."

"¿Dónde vives?"

"En Suna." Mas el rubio no lo leyo, por el sonido del timbre.

"Naruto, Minako, ¿podrían quedarse 5 minutos por favor?" Dijo Iruka antes de que salieran.

"Huum, ¿qué sucede Iruka-sensei?" Pregunto la ojimorada.

"Naruto, en vista de que ustedes congeniaron positivamente, ¿podrías acompañarla el resto de sus clases durante una semana?"

"Hai ttebayo, no tengo ningun problema." Dijo excitado, estar todas las clases por una semana con Minako seria fenomenal.

* * *

"Oi Mina-chan ven a comer con nosotros~" dijo la rubia que acompañaba en todas partes a Sakura.

"Huum, tal vez en otra ocasíon, arigatou." Dijo mientras se dirigia a la mesa en la cual estaba sentada Naruko.

"¡Mina-chan!" Grito enérgica la rubia al verla. "Ven, sientate a mi lado." Indicando el asíento derecho, a su izquierda se encontraba Hinata.

"Huum, o-okay." La mesa estaba repleta, sin embargo no era incomoda, a su derecha se encontraba un callado azabache, al frente estaban Tenten, Rock Lee, Choji y un chico de cabellos grises que usaba un cubrebocas. (3)

"Lee, ella es Minako, ¿la recuerdas?" Le pregunto Tenten una vez que la pelirroja-anaranjada se sentara.

"Yosh, pero que chica tan hermosa, y con tanta juventud."

"Huum..." Dijo sonrojandose ligeramente.

"Carne nueva, ¿huh? No estas tan mal que digamos." Dijo el azabache que se hacia para atras para verle el trasero.

"Cuidado en donde miras." Le dijo entre dientes, mientras que su cuchillo le encajaba una manga de la camiseta.

"¡Wow! Eres toda una ninja." Dijo la castaña al notar los reflejos de la ojivioleta.

"Demo, necesito ver todo lo que este mundo tiene, soy un artista, y la unica forma de crecer es ver lo que tenemos ante nosotros. Crei que lo sabrias, ya que te gusta dibujar." Dijo el ojinegro tranquilamente. "Y te agradeceria, si retiraras tu cuchillo, por favor." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Claro que me encanta, pero ni sueñes, que me dibujaras." Dijo mientras levantaba el cuchillo y le apuntaba al pecho. "Por que sera lo ultimo que dibujes." Hizo como si lo fuese a arrojar, mas el azabache no mostro miedo o sorpresa. "Tienes agallas... Me agradas." Dijo finalmente mientras dejaba el cuchillo a un lado.

"Oi, escuche que le dijiste 'Trasero de Pato' a Sasuke." Dijo la ojimarron, curiosa por saber si era cierto.

"Huum, si, eso le dije y podria decirle mas cosas, demo no vale la pena pensar en insultos, para alguien tan insignificante."

"Minako-chan, ¿estás hablando de Uchiha Sasuke?" Pregunto Hinata.

"El mismo."

"Él no es insignificante, es el heredero a la compañía Uchiha, la empresa con mas dinero en Konoha, incluso tienen La Policia Uchiha." Dijo la ojicafé.

"Eso no lo hace importante, solo un mocoso malcriado y presumido." Dijo con odio.

"¿Cómo sabes? ¿Ya lo habías conocido?" Pregunto Sai.

"Así son los de su tipo. Y no, nunca lo había visto."

"Yo no diría eso en tu lugar, mis padres tambien tienen empresas, Uzumaki y Namikaze y mi onii-chan no es como Sasuke y yo menos." Contesto la ojiazul.

"Yare, yare, entonces el Uchiha es así por tener un palo atorado en el culo." Causando que la mayoría se riera, Hinata se ruborizó, Sai sonrio, mas el chico del cubrebocas no hizo mueca o sonido alguno.

"¿Oi tu quién eres?" Pregunto finalmente la ojimorada, este also una ceja. "No te vi en mis clases." Aclaro.

"Hatake Kakashi, estoy un año arriba." La pelirroja-anaranjada asíntio y comenzo a comer su patetica comida: pollo cubierto en una especie de salsa cafe verdosa, una papa hervida y chícharos.

"Ugh, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿qué tiene de especial Sakura? Es estúpida, a todos los maestros que le preguntaban algo, yo terminaba respondiéndoles, y ni siquiera ¡prestaba atención a clases!"

"Oh si... ¿Qué hacías, sino ponías atención?" Insinuo Tenten.

"Huum, huum, eso no importa." Dijo enrojecida.

"Sakura no es nadie en realidad, solo una zorra chupa penes, y si que sabe chuparlos." Dijo Sai inmediatamente.

"Huum, huum, arigatou, Sai demo eso no era necesario." Contesto la ojimorada, Hinata mientras tanto se atragantaba con un pedazo del pollo.

"¿Estás bien Hinata-chan?" Pregunto preocupada Minako una vez que la peliazul tomara un color normal en la cara.

"H-hai."

"Huum, no se si lo notaran, demo Ino me invito a comer con ellas..." Dijo la pelirroja-anaranjada una vez que todo se calmara.

"¿¡NANI!" Preguntaron a unísono, incluso Kakashi, aunque no tan sobresaltado.

"Lo que escucharon..."

"¿Q-qué le d-dijiste?" pregunto la ojiperla al ver que nadie más lo haría.

"Que tal vez en otra ocasíón."

"Hmm, estuvo bien, demo ¿por qué te querrán cerca de ellas?" Pregunto la ojiazul.

"Ni idea, demo la verdad entre mas lejos este, mejor para mi."

"No estoy tan segura de eso..." Musito la rubia.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto sorprendida.

"Porque te haran la vida imposible si las ignoras." Le contesto inmediatamente, como si fuese una respuesta automática.

"Ademas de que Naru-kun se junta con ellas~" agrego Tenten.

"¡Te he dicho como unas mil veces que no me gusta!" Le berrincho.

"Oh pero tú a él sí, o ¿acaso no creíste que me enteraria que llevo tu mochila a todas las clases y que se sentaron juntos y se mandaban mensajitos?"

"Eso es porque Iruka-sensei le dijo que me debia acompañar a todas las clases por una semana, y si se llevo mi mochila es por tonto, y nunca le mande mensajitos. Es mas no tengo porque darte explicaciones." Dijo indignada mientras se paraba y se retiraba a los casílleros.

* * *

_Eso estuvo cerca... Tengo que cuidar como hablo de Sasuke, demo es que ese bastardo se merece una paliza... _Suspiro exasperada. Inhalo varias bocanadas de aire hasta que una mano golpeo el casíllero de al lado, sobresaltandola.

"Oh eres tu." Dijo indiferente al levantar la vista. "¿Qué deseas?" Pregunto burlona al encarar a un alto pelinegro.

"Minako-chan~ ese no es modo de hablarle a tu padre."

"Mi padre esta muerto, imbécil." Dijo girandose sobre sus talones y emprendia su regreso al departamento.

"Kukuku~ tenemos que hablar." La detuvo sosteniendole firmemente el hombro, provocando que la ojivioleta se estremeciera.

"¿Ya te enteraste que la dueña de la empresa soy yo? Vaya te habías tardado, pedazo de mierda."

"Me ofendes." Dijo disimulando estar ofendido mientras se llevaba el puño a la altura de su pecho, mostrando que estaba herido. "Ya en serio, la unica razon por la que estas aqu-"

"Es para tenerme lejos de Suna, bla bla bla." Dijo torciendole los ojos. "Mi madre puede tragarse tu palabreria, demo yo no estoy urgida como ella y será mejor que te largues." Dijo apuntando a un sonriente rubio que iba saliendo de la cafetería. "¿Ves a aquel chico? Es mi novio y si no quieres que le diga que tu eres un pedofilo pervertido, quiero qe TE LARGUES, y no pongas un solo pie en esta institución, DE NUEVO." Dijo mientras iba camino hacia el rubio, sabia que Orochimaru no dudaria en lo que ella era capaz, por lo que ni se volteo para ver si se había ido de una buena vez.

"Naruto-kun~"

"¿Qué sucede Mina-chan?"

"Huum... Me preguntaba si no tenias nada que hacer..."

"Oh claro que no, estoy libre, ¿qué necesitas?"

"Huum, etto, ¿podrías enseñarme el internado? Tenten y Naruko estan ocupadas..."

"Hai... ¿Qué quieres ver primero?"

"Huum... Etto." Dijo entre risas. "La biblioteca." Dijo sonrojada.

"Ugh, de todos los lugares, ¿la biblioteca?" Dijo molesto o eso penso ella.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta leer, demo esta bien, puedo preguntarle a alguien más..." Dejo la frase colgando, esperando que el rubio aceptara.

"Yare, yare, demo despues me invitas una ronda ttebayo."

"Hecho."

* * *

"Mina-chan ya tenemos 3 horas en la biblioteca." Lloriqueo.

"Gomen-ne, no encuentro un libro..."

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Huum, huum, es 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego'..." Dijo avergonzada.

"¿Ya lo buscaste por autor?"

"Si, incluso, generos, editorial, y nada." Dijo exasperada, su amiga se lo había recomendado para esas veces en las que la depravación te ganaba, pero no iba decirle a la bibliotecaria que no lo encontraba, ¿qué pensaría de ella?

"Hmm, iré con la secretaria." Murmuro, minutos despues la pelirroja-anaranjada cayo en la cuenta de lo que hablaba su amigo rubio.

"¿¡Qué? No, no, no." Dijo completamente roja, mas ya era demasíado tarde.

"Woah, no crei que fueses pervertida. Tu libro lo tiene alguien mas, demo Shizune-chan no quiso decirme."

"Huum, huum, ¿de qué hablas?" Pregunto sonrojada.

"Tu libro, está en la sección para adultos... Si sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Oh... No sabía, una amiga me conto que lo había empezado a leer y que estaba bastante interesante, mas nunca mencionó eso..."

"Venga ya, si quieres leer porno, haberlo dicho, mi padrino escribe los libros 'Icha Icha Paradise', podria pedirle una copia."

"¡No! ¡No, no, no! No estoy interesada en leer ese tipo de narrativa, arigatou. Y pues ya que, me llevare cazadores de sombras."

"Huum y ¿de qué trata?"

"Ni idea, solo leyendolo sabré." Dijo con una sonrisa radiante, al igual que sus ojos.

"Hmm, si leo un libro, ¿qué me darías?" Dijo sosteniendo un libro de portada negra y con un emblema dorado de un ave con una flecha en su pico. (4)

"Hmm, ni idea." Dijo confundida.

"Hmm si termino el libro, ¿harías algo por mí?"

"Claro, siempre y cuando no sea algo como fingir ser tu novia para darle celos a 'Trasero de Pato'." Le contesto divertida, sacandole la lengua.

"Namikaze Naruto jamás haría algo así, ttebayo." Chillo indignado.

"Bien tu lees ese libro, demo solo tendras una semana."

"¡Eso es muy poco tiempo!" Berrincho.

"Yo lo termine en 3 días y ni se te ocurra buscar un resumen del libro, te preguntare detalles insignificantes. Así que fíjate bien en lo que lees." Aclaro finalmente. "Oh y si no has terminado el libro para ese tiempo, tu hmm, me deberás de hacer 5 favores." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Hmm, esta bien ttebayo, demo agrega 2 bols de ramen, si termino el libro."

"Hai." Dijo sonriente mientras se llevaba los libros que había tomado.

"¡Wow! ¿No cree que, son muchos libros señorita?" Pregunto la bibliotecaria pelinegra, en su gafette se leia 'Shizune'.

"Nunca se son suficientes." Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

"Bien dicho ¿y tú, Naruto?"

"Él se llevara este libro." Dijo rapido la pelirroja-anaranjada, mostrando el libro negro. "Y lo regresara en una semana."

"Es muy poco tiempo, ¿no crees?" Pregunto intentando compadecerse del pobre ojiazul.

"Para nada, yo lo termine en 3 días y además... es una apuesta."

"Vaya forma de hacer que lea un libro..." Murmuro a lo bajo.

* * *

(1) No estoy segura si así se dice xD ese es uno de los problemas con los Ocs (cuando les pones características raras xP)

(2) La descripción de Minako seria esta: Edad: 16 Altura: 1.65 metros. Clan: Karyuu. Símbolo: Dragón en llamas. Cabello: Rojo anaranjado. Ojos: Morados. Tez: Pálida. Marcas/Distintivos: En su omoplato derecho tiene un tatuaje con el símbolo de su clan. (Se lo colocan a todos los miembros a los 15 años) Tiene otro tatuaje de unas estrellas (4 y 5 picos) y puntitos morados y negros a lo largo de su cadera izquierda. Tiene pecas en cara, hombros, brazos y piernas.

(3) Kakashi tiene 16 años, jojo~

(4) Los Juegos del Hambreee~ Mi segunda saga favorita3 (Primero es Cazadores de Sombras).

Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, mi computadora no sirve y el word de la portátil de mi papá esta en inglés y me ponía cada vez que escribía Naruto o algo en japonés error,asi que simplemente los ignore por esta ocasión. No se cuando publicare el capitulo 5 de DLAAM, ya que tengo un gran bloqueo y lo único que tenía en la cabeza era esta historia, Sumimasen m(_ _)m

Bueno, bueno, este proyecto surgió en una noche en la cual no podía dormir hehe y deje que la imaginación me llevara xD. Como pueden ver el capítulo gira en torno al Oc, de ahí que se llame Minako, lo que tengo en mente es que cada capítulo se centre en alguien, para no tener un sólo protagonista por así decirlo. Este fic será un ¡SasuFemNaru! :3 me encanta xD y no he publicado ninguno *sniff*, Gaara también saldrá :3 demo él tal vez este con mi Oc, la verdad no me agradan mucho Sari-chan ni Matsuri-chan xD o no sé, ¿qué opinan? ¿Kakashi y mi Oc? ¿mi Oc con Naruto? (Cabe decir que la persona que mas me pueda influir es mi amiga Daysi xD está en la misma escuela que yo y andará dice y dice que parejas debería tener el fic xD hahaha) no se ¿NaruHina? Pero no me agrada que Tachi-chan este solito :C jojo ¿tal vez ItaHina? No se u.u ¡díganme! Ilumínenme y ayúdenme todo es aceptado... Menos una pareja con Sakura *cara de desagrado* o un capitulo de Sakura (Tal vez si haga uno, pero me sentiré muy mal conmigo misma xD)

¿Quién debería ser el novio que vive en Suna de Mina-chan? ¿Otro Oc? ¿Gaara? :3 ¿Kankuro? Abrire una encuesta (aunque ni idea de cómo hacerla xD) y para quienes no tengan cuenta pueden decirme por review, incluso otra opción a parte de las que di (:

Ettooo... Sakura si es novia de Sasuke-chan xD demo después la deja *cara malévola* para estar con Naru-chan~

Sus reviews son más que apreciados~

Gracias por leer~

Ja ne~


End file.
